8 times the love
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Kim and jack are married. Life is perfect with their adopted daughter, destiny! Theres one more thing to add to the brewers perfect life! Kim's pregnant with octuplets! Watch as this family grows even more!


destiny is played by Sydney park from instant mom

Kims pov

Hey it's Kim! I'm 28 years old. Jack and I are both 28 years old actually. Jack and I are married, if you haven't already guessed that. We met when we weere 13. We started dating 3 years later. We were 16. Jack proposed to me on my 25th birthday. We got married when we were both 25. When we were 26 and we had been married for a year, we started trying for a family. That didn't come easy at all. We tried invitro fertiliztion and it worked on our first try. I became pregnant with octuplets. That's 8 babies. This is why I'm at new York city general hospital away from jack, my loving and caring husband.

I lied in my hospital bed, staring at my giant stomach. I was 6 months along in my pregnancy. I was having 7 girls and 1 boy. This was going to be very interesting once they were all born. My door to my room creaked open and in walked jack. I smiled at him as he walked up to me. He gave me a passionate kiss. Hey!" I told him, smiling, after we had pulled apart from our ever so passionate kiss. "hey!" he told me, as he sat down on my bed. "god, I miss you so much, honey!" I moaned. "I miss you too, baby" he told me. He put his hands on my large stomach. "I missed you guys, too!" he said, kissing my stomach, making me laugh. "jack, dr. Gold told me that next week, they're going to do the c-section. Is everything ready at home?" I asked my husband. He nodded. "yep. The nursery is all set. There's 2 changing tables, 8 cribs and 2 rocking chairs, 1 for you and 1 for me. I also painted it. It looks like a sunny backyard, with a rainbow, a sun, white puffy clods, blue birds, bright blue sky, bright green grass and a huge tree. I also bought 8 high chairs, 2 strollers, a 6 seater and a 2 seater, 8 play pens, 8 diaper bags, 8 packs of 4 bottles each so each baby will have 4 bottles each, 8 portable changing tables, 8 packs of 4 bibs, so each baby will have 4 bibs each, 8 packs of 4 pacifiers, so each baby will have 4 pacifiers, 16 containers of formula, since you won't be breast feeding, due to not being able to produce enough milk for all 8 babies, so each baby will have 2 containers each to start out with, 16 packs of pampers swaddlers diapers, 16 containers of pampers swaddlers wipes so each baby will have 2 packs and 2 containers each, 8 blankets of different designs, Minnie for the girls and simba for the boy, lots of clothes, shoes, 7 Minnie mouse stuffed animals for the girls and 1 Mickey mouse stuffed animal for the boy, 7 minnie mouse carseats for the girls and 1 mickey miuse carseat for the boy and lots of toys!" he told me smiling. I smiled. "I also got an suv that seats 15! he told me, smiling. (I know they don't really make them, but they do in my fanfic) I managed to smile. "are you ok, honey?" he asked me. "I miss you, I hate hospitals and I just the babies to born healthy and not have to stay in the niccu!" I said crying. Jack wiped away my tears. "shhh, honey. It's ok. I miss you too, but I'm not that far away and you can always call and text me. Hospitals are scary, but Jessie's here. She's one of your best friends, honey and when im not here, you have her to go to. She's going through the same thing you are" he told me. I nodded. "I have to go pick up destiny. I'll be back in a few. I love you" he told me. "I love you, too" I told him. He kissed me lightly on the lips and left my room.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about destiny! Well, after jack and I moved to newyork city, we reunited with grace and Eddie, who already lived there. Grace moved to York city after high school grad. She's jacks twin sister or was. I can't help but cry as I tell you this story. We moved to newyork when we were 25, since jack got a huge job offer working as a lawyer for the biggest law firm in manhattan. We had been married for 3 months and were still in the newly we'd phase. At the time, grace and Eddie had an adopted 20 year old daughter named destiny, who is now jacks and my adopted daughter. I'm getting way too head of myself! When I was 2 months pregnant, Eddie and grace went out for a date night, since grace was 6 months pregnant and they wanted to go out before the baby came. After they left and were gone for 4 house which was longer than they said they would be, we got a call. It was from the hospital. Grace and Eddie had been in a car accident and they died. Jade, the baby, died 2 hours later. We then adopted destiny. Destiny calls jack and I mom and dad. She's growing into a beautiful young woman. She's 13 and in the 8th grade which means she's graduating this year. Shes growing up just so fast!

I was reading a baby name book. Jack and I really need to pick names, since we only had a week until they would be born! I had names picked out, but I wanted jacks opinion. My names i have picked out are rein, for the boy, Elle, Halle and georgetta for the girls. I know jack will have a strong an opinion abouth georgetta, but that was ok, since I was starting to have second thoughts about it. I also wanted destinys opinion since jack and I wanted to includ her in my pregnancy as much as we could.

Hey! Remember I told you even though, Olivia's leaving kickin it, I'll still be doing jack and Kim stories well here you go! Hope you like! I'll update soon! Pleas give me name ideas, please make them original! Please r and r!

Random question,

Since valentines day is coming up, what's you're favorite valentine candy?

My answer:

My favorite is cinnoman hearts!

Like I said I'll update soon! Please r and r!


End file.
